


Surprise!

by carefulfrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: My own OC - Freeform, OC, One Shot, sutton regan - Freeform, who i STILL haven't thought of a surname for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulfrog/pseuds/carefulfrog
Summary: Sutton goes out, and Martha gets an unexpected surprise when she wakes up.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Something_clever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_clever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Universal Headaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534413) by [Something_clever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_clever/pseuds/Something_clever). 



> ok, i had no idea what to call this or what to say (and i'm not the most confident at writing either), but i wanted to post how i figured this interaction would go :) (p.s. thank u mim for the encouragement :))

“ _To challenge them is to court...Death._ ”

Martha walked into the room as the screen cut to black. She smiled at Sutton as she looked up. “How many times have you watched that now?” she commented, settling next to her on the sofa. Sutton grinned at her as she grabbed the bowl of popcorn that Martha had been clutching.

“None of your business! Besides, I’m getting my money’s worth, aren’t I?” Martha wrinkled her nose as she slumped into the pillows.

“Sure, but there are other movies out there that aren’t so… violent. Or, y’know, imaginary” Sutton gasped mockingly as she threw some kernels in response.

“Real?! You’re telling me they're made up? How about this,” she said cheerfully, setting down the bowl next to her as she leaped up to point at her, “If they’re so fictional, then how will I be able to take a picture with one of them tonight?” Martha rolled her eyes as she replied.

“Going to a comic-con is cheating. I’d be surprised if there wasn’t one there- and you’ll attract them with that shirt of yours.” Eyeing Sutton’s top, she turned her attention to the TV. “Anyway, have fun. Tell that boy of yours to look after you this time, too.” Sutton scoffed as she grabbed her purse.

“Chase isn’t my boy, and he promised to stay with me. We’ll be fine-” she continued as she grabbed her phone, coat and keys, “And you’re gonna text me anything we need food-wise or else I won’t be cooking tomorrow.” Martha mumbled to herself softly at the prospect of getting up from the sofa as she stared at the screen. Sutton rolled her eyes as she opened the door, “Promise not to wake you up!” she lilted. Martha smiled to herself as she pressed play.

“Have fun!” she replied, burying herself into a blanket as the door clicked shut.

\----

Martha sighed to herself as she struggled from her cocoon of blankets. _I don’t even like pasta that much_ she frowned to herself as she wandered into the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and hopped on her heels at the sight of some orange juice. Absentmindedly closing the door, she remembered she needed to text Sutton. She took her phone from her pocket, and opened the messaging app as she thought through ingredients. “ _peppers, sweetcorn, noodles_ ” she texted, eyes flicking back and forth to the open door slowly the cool air making her regret getting up in the first place. “ _eggs, we ran out of popcorn too :-(_ “ she finished. Deciding against the orange juice, she closed the door. Happily returning into her nest-like pile, she pressed play as the Parks and Recreation theme played, set with the intention of having a comfy sleep and waking up well after noon.

\----

Sutton walked through the door in a daze, barely remembering she had a roommate until she saw her splayed across the sofa, her show still playing. Behind her, she saw Tony practically run towards her laptop as the rest of the Avengers trickled in, but she was more focused on explaining to her friend how she’d brought home the _freaking Avengers of all people!_ She trudged towards Martha, unsure of how to resuscitate her in a way that wouldn’t elicit a rude response. Martha, still unconscious, made a small grumble as she tucked her face further into the mounds of blankets. A couple of her uninvited guests noticed her too, and she could feel their eyes on her as she gently nudged her roommate. Martha gave no reaction.

She shoved her this time, feeling pressured by the others watching her and wanting to hide in her room and freak out in peace. One of Martha’s eyes slowly opened in annoyance- clearly remembering Sutton’s earlier promise of uninterrupted sleep. “Hnngh,” she grumbled, unimpressed, “Noodles?” Sutton wasn’t sure how to interpret that, but gave her a second shove in response. Both of Martha’s eyes snapped open. “I was _sleeping_ ” she complained, eyes focusing on Sutton instead of the other characters around the room. Sutton opened her mouth to explain, but Martha sat up suddenly, realising they weren’t alone. “How-” she started, eyes suddenly scanning over the full room “-did this happen?!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked!! i might write more if i get the energy, but this alone took like, a month, so lower your expectations ;)


End file.
